Now and forever (we'll be together)
by Sevi007
Summary: The end of the world has been put to a forceful stop, the two of them and their loved ones are safe and sound, and it's as right in the world as it probably can get. As for Nero and Kyrie, peaceful early mornings such as this might just lead to a whole new beginning. (Part 2 of "The Devil's own luck", crossposted on AO3)


**Crossposted on AO3**

 **A thank you for duckydrawsart aka kretsia on tumblr, who keeps making me smile with their awesome art – and also because they pointed out that "** _ **Capcom will most likely chicken out and**_ **not** _ **have Nero and Kyrie married in DMC 5"**_ **and honestly, I couldn't let that stand.**

 **Kretsia, if Capcom** _ **does**_ **chicken out, you might consider this a Plan B Happy Ending for these two lovebirds.**

* * *

When Kyrie woke up, it was to the feeling of someone else's warmth seeping into her, a slow heartbeat in her ears, and a securing arm wrapped around her waist.

Even in her drowsy state, she hummed happily, turning with her eyes still closed to snuggle back into the very alive and breathing pillow she was resting on. Fully intending to indulge in this however long she was able to.

Kyrie had come to learn rather harshly that peace was something to be treasured, for it could vanish much too fast, much too abruptly. Her world had been turned upside down _twice_ already in her young life; and both times the shattering of her world view came with loss – first her parents, then her brother. Out of all the grief, the changes and the picking up of what was left, she had taken with her the lesson that nothing was made to last, and thus nothing was to be taken for granted.

Not even simple, small moments. And _especially_ not moments like waking up next to her boyfriend.

Or _on top of_ her boyfriend, she sleepily amended, burrowing her face in Nero's chest again while smiling through a badly suppressed yawn. Which was even better, in her opinion.

Even if she had no idea how he had managed to sneak into bed and reposition them as such without waking her, but she would surely never complain about it.

A low chuckle rumbling through her makeshift-pillow told her that all her stretching and waking had not went unnoticed. Gentle fingertips carded the hair back out of her face, petting it into a somewhat more orderly shape. She could almost _feel_ the smile in his voice as he broke the silence, "Good morning."

Turning her head so that she could beam up at him, Kyrie answered softly, "Good morning to you, too."

Nero's smile was a slow, crooked and beautiful thing. He had positioned himself so that he could lean his head against the headboard and look down at her, the stump of his left arm lifted back to rest behind his neck, his other arm wrapped protectively around her. His hair was mused and stood up in all directions, making her want to reach out and smooth it down. There were marks on his face from the pillows, and just as she watched, he blinked blearily against the little bit of morning sun that came in through whatever barrier the drawn curtains provided.

He looked sleep-rumpled and soft, and Kyrie felt a thrill of happiness go through her at the thought that she was allowed to see him like this. Be so close to him in a vulnerable moment like this.

Shuffling until she could rest her chin on her folded hands, Kyrie took a moment to take him in – content, sleepy, and absolutely relaxed.

She had become quite proficient at telling how his latest hunting had gone, just by assessing his mood after he returned. Even as strong as he was – even when he _did_ return to her mostly unscathed – there were sometimes jobs that didn't turn out as well as he had wanted them to, and even if he didn't try to show it to her, there would be a tenseness all over him that made it easy to tell.

It all looked like this wasn't the case today, but it still never hurt to ask.

"So, did your job go well?"

A deep breath lifted her up as Nero huffed, smirk flickering over his face. "Better than expected. Those _gigantic_ demons the client talked about? Just a nest of Chimera Seeds with a bunch of Scarecrows in tow. Nasty bastards, but didn't take us too long."

Kyrie hummed, trying not to giggle at how he sounded _almost_ disappointed. "With all four of you there, that must have been almost _too_ easy."

That got her a long-suffering look, even though the quirk to his lips betrayed his amusement. "Dante and Lady missed half of it because they were playing rock-paper-scissor about who would have to do the work, and Trish was the referee. I dispatched half of the freaks before I noticed what they were doing."

Kyrie snorted rather unladylike at that, able to clearly imagine that scenario. "Oh, I'm glad to hear they are doing well!"

" _Too_ well," he mumbled back gruffly, even when he was smiling at her outburst. "They didn't even understand what I was angry about. Looked at me as if had taken away their toy or something when I yelled at them."

Snorts turned into full-blown laughter, and Kyrie flopped back down onto his chest, laughing away.

Every time she tried to calm herself, she either caught Nero's mock-offended expression, or imagined the whole thing again, and started laughing all over again.

Finally, breathless and with hurting sides, she was able to collect herself somewhat, even though the occasional chuckle still tumbled from her lips.

A thumb stroked over her cheek, lingering for a moment. She took the opportunity to turn her head and press a quick peck to the tip of it in greeting, smiling.

When she looked back up, there was a crinkling around Nero's eyes that made her lift an eyebrow at him, sensing the unsaid things behind it. "Yes?"

Nero opened his mouth, but frowned and closed it again, obviously unsure about how to put in words what was currently going through his mind.

Kyrie waited patiently, nuzzling contentedly against his chest to remind him that she would be alright with waiting. She had known this boy-grown-man for almost all her life, had loved him for nearly as long. She knew by heart that putting feelings - not sharp wit and banter, _that_ he had a talent for - into serious words could cause him trouble sometimes, but he always came through in the end.

And even if words failed him, there were always actions, which came to him so much easier.

Today, it seemed, the words would cooperate. Nero's frown eased, morphing into a look so soft and yet intense that Kyrie suddenly found drawing breath to be impossible, dizzy with being at the receiving end of something so potent. She nearly missed the whispered words because of it.

"You're beautiful."

A few quick blinks, but the words are not taken back, nor is there any tell-tale that he's teasing, however gently. She was fully aware what she must look like right then and there – flushed with laughter (and, oh dear, her red face probably did _not_ go well with her red hair), hair mussed into tangles from sleep, wearing one of Nero's old shirts which is _much_ too big on her, but so comfy to sleep in. She wasn't a sight to behold, not right now, not if anyone would ask _her_ , at least.

But there's nothing but sincerity in Nero's expression, his voice infused with it, and really, she didn't have any option but push herself up so she could kiss him then, humming her thanks against him as he pulled her tenderly closer.

It also has the added advantage that afterwards, she was in the absolutely perfect position to tuck her head under his chin and wrap one arm around him while he carded his fingers through her hair.

They stayed like that for what could be seconds or hours, Kyrie absolutely ready to doze off in the safest place she knew, when Nero interrupted the silence quietly, combing fingers drawing back (which she absolutely did not acknowledge with a displeased noise).

"… Kyrie?"

"Mmmmmh?"

"I was thinking…"

She waited, but he didn't continue. Trying valiantly to blink the sleep out of her eyes, she looked up to search for his gaze.

She couldn't suppress a fond smile when she caught him scratching his nose in thought. "What is it? Don't leave me hanging, now."

The thoughtful look made way for a quick smile, eyes darting briefly to hers, before he looked away again. "There's not really any jobs the others need my help with right now, and I know you have a free day today, so… how about a picnic?"

All memories of sleep were instantly forgotten, and Kyrie pushed herself up so she was sitting on his stomach, feeling giddy and excited. "Like the ones we used to do?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"In a nice, quiet place away from the city?"

"I actually found a place a bit up the mountains. Nice view, no one around. Figured it would be nice for taking a break," lifting one hand to her hip to secure her, Nero grinned up at her where she was all but bouncing around. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Are you kidding? That's the most resounding _Yes_ you could get!" The exclamation made him laugh, but that didn't stop her from darting down to press a kiss to his nose (trying to avoid interrupting the lovely sound). " _Thank you._ "

"Anytime," he muttered back, eyes alight with pride and amusement alike.

"I will have so much fun planning our lunch."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. I'm thinking sandwiches, we should still have everything we need for those," Kyrie started listing up, crossing things of her fingers as she went, trying to remember if the fridge was stocked with all their favorite things for picnic. She didn't even let herself be interrupted as Nero sat up, carefully rolling them around so she was the one laying down now while he hovered over her. "We still have chips, and chocolates. Can't forget about fruits, either!"

"Would survive _one_ day without any, I'm sure," Nero smirked teasingly, unrepentant even as she tapped his nose in warning. "Anything we need to pick up on the way?"

"No, I went grocery shopping yesterday, we should be fine… Oh, no, wait! We will have to stop at the bakery at the corner!"

He paused, lifting an eyebrow at her sudden change of mind. "What for?"

"They have those raspberry tartlets you love so much," Kyrie reasoned, poking him in good humor. "Do you think I want to miss the look on your face when we bring a whole _box_ of those to our picnic? No chance."

There was silence after that, emotions flashing over Nero's face in such rapid succession that not even Kyrie could capture them all. Surprise, perhaps? Bafflement? Wonder?

Before she could think further about it, however, he moved with inhuman speed (and yet, always, _always_ so gentle with her) kissing her with such an intensity behind it that it cut short all her thoughts.

She was still breathless and reeling when he pulled back, murmuring an almost fervent "I love you" inches from her lips.

And Kyrie really, really meant to answer appropriately (or kiss him again, which also would have been a very nice option) but her brain wasn't really back online yet, it seemed, so she instead muttered a tad dazedly, "I should buy you sweets more often if that's the reaction I get for it."

Nero blinked down at her, thrown for a moment – only to, for the second time that morning, burst into genuine laughter, head falling back and arm wobbling so much under his sudden mirth that he almost flopped down onto her.

Embarrassment and amusement warred with each other for a second before the later won out, and Kyrie reached for him, giggling as she pulled him down for another kiss.

He went willingly, easily, all but melted into her with so much trust that her heart felt like it might overflow, and Kyrie met him gladly-

Thinking that, hopefully, there would be many, many mornings like this in their future.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Somewhere between basking in the warmth flooding through him at having Kyrie laugh so freely up at him; and the heart-stopping, live-giving feeling of kissing her until they both had to stop to laugh anew, noses bumping and foreheads touching gently together, breathless and giddy and happy –

(Thinking about him first, remembering even the most unimportant detail about him, really, how could she always be this amazing-)

Somewhere amidst this pure bliss, something clicked, and Nero just knew that this was _it_.

This one moment he had been waiting and hoping for.

All these plans he had made, only to discard them again, feeling like nothing would be _enough_ for Kyrie, that none of them could really bring across what she _meant_ to him… The ring he had designed so carefully, and had now been carrying for _weeks_ in his jacket, somehow unable to simply drop to his knees as he had imagined himself doing so often to ask Kyrie that one important question…

He would have liked to pretend that it were demon invasions or apocalypses that had kept him from doing so, but he knew better. He had wanted it to be absolutely, one-hundred-and-some percent perfect for her, for him, for both of them – and in doing so, had kept himself from simply going through with it.

He had been waiting for perfection to _happen_ , when in reality, this, _this_ was perfection, them, together, laughing at something silly, happy, in love.

 _Probably been overthinking_ , Nero mused with a wry smile as he watched - enamored beyond words - while Kyrie smothered her giggles behind her hand, _or planning really isn't my strong suit_.

 _Perhaps it's not something to be planned at all._

 _But how the fuck should I even know that?_

But where he wasn't the best making plans, he really did have a talent for jumping at chances. And this was one chance he wouldn't let slip through his fingers.

Leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Kyrie's hand, Nero was unable to hold back the wide smile breaking out on his face.

 _He_ could not wait to see the look on _her_ face when he presented her with the ring and asked her if she would marry him.

There was no single doubt in his mind that it would be sweeter than all the sweets in the entire world could ever _hope_ to be.


End file.
